Primavera
by Annis de Leces
Summary: [Terminado] Yungsung x Mina: mientras pensamientos rodean a Yungsung, recibe una visita que no esperó y siente, finalmente, que gana una batalla que estuvo peleando por años.


Pareja: Yungsung/Mina  
Advertencia: Ninguna  
Genero: Romance.

Primavera

* * *

Él veía un hermoso mediodía.

Hojas resecas cubrían los techos de numerosas casas a su alrededor. Las nubes danzaban en el cielo, brindando las figuras más raras e inimaginables que la imaginación pudiese crear.

Y un sol imponente entraba por el ventanal descomunal del Palacio Hwangseo, en la Corte del Fénix.

Era la Corte una plataforma donde los mejores guerreros se enfrentaban, y el Emperador espectaba bien atento en su trono perfecto y decorado.

Lejos de llamar a eso, una cruel practica, era considerado un honor. Para Yunsung lo era así.

Recordó tras una risa larga y baja lo mucho que deseó enfrentarse ahí una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Cuando él era un soñador, siempre deseando ser el mejor. Mejor que el mejor.

Ahora ya no era tan joven. Con 20 años dejó de tener 18, y ganó respeto y admiración cuando defendió él su país de la temida invasión japonesa.

Claro, cómo obviarlo. No lo habría logrado sin ella... sin Mina. La única heredera de la familia Seung.

Ella no era una persona que agradaba tener en recuerdos. Con su odioso Zanbatou, una temible arma que consiste en un largo mango con una daga mortal en la punta, lo humilló hasta el cansancio.

Debía admitirlo, su estilo era único. La más grande herencia de la familia Seung.

Una guerrera valiente como pocas, decidida, tenaz. Consentida y caprichosa...

"OOIIII!"

El más traumático chillido se oyó tras él, y el empujón de un palo casi le hace perder el equilibrio y caer. Para Seung Mina, que reía victoriosa de lograr sacarle un buen susto como todas las tardes, no era de preocuparse si ése tonto hubiese acabado con un hueso fracturado. "Chiquitín, te he estado buscando." Dijo tomando sin importancia que Yunsung mirara horrorizado el vacío en que estuvo apunto de caer.

"Estás loca, quieres matarme!" sus ojos abrieron como platos cuando gritó, señalando con la espada que –supuso– ya se encontraba en su mano por instinto la negruzca profundidad.

Era así la plataforma, si caías, muy probablemente no saldrías jamás.

Mina rió como respuesta alternativa. Era una escoba común lo que ella sostenía, y un vestido largo y floreado cubría todo su cuerpo.

Ella misma parecía una flor engañosamente inofensiva, pensó el koreano. "No vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca!"

"Ohhhh...," exclamó ella, y lo vio con la mirada endulzada. Como si viese al bebé de mejillas más encantadoras y sonrosadas en el universo. "he lastimado al chiquitín, el chiquitín se asustó?" Se burló, ella sabía cuanto el odiaba que lo llamase así. Ella tenía 5 años más que él, y Yunsung no podía olvidarlo. Cómo olvidarlo? Si Mina era encargada de recordárselo cada segundo de su existencia.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, y con aire de impotencia se sentó rápidamente en el mismo lugar – considerablemente más lejos que_ en ese mismo lugar_– por precaución . Cruzando las piernas, y frunciendo el ceño. "No tiene remedio." Gruñó para sí, obviando que ella se encontraba a su espalda.

Nada más que el canto de algunos pájaros y los murmullos de mucha gente en el pueblo se pudo oír. Se preguntó entonces si ella se había ido ahora, era tan sigilosa. Que como al venir sería inútil escuchar sus sutiles pasos de retirada.

Abrió a medias el párpado izquierdo, luego el derecho. Perfecto, no había-

"BOOH!" de pronto el rostro bronceado de Mina volvió a aparecer frente a él, con sus dedos ella dividió horizontalmente sus labios y sus ojos morenos coincidieron entre sus cejas. Una visión realmente... aterradora. Pero más tarde Yunsung reiría recordando la encantadora mueca.

"AHHHRG!" gritó al borde de un paro cardiaco. Cayó de espaldas, alejándose lo más posible de esa bromista de mal gusto. "Chica tonta." Volvió a gruñir, rindiéndose bajo el peso ligerísimo de la escoba que picaba juguetona su abdomen descubierto.

"Chiquitín, chiquitín...," logró decir mientras reía. "parece que ya he descubierto el punto débil de Yungsungése gran guerrero del que tanto se habla."ella detuvo los piquetes, y flexionó levemente su cuerpo para inclinarlo hacía él. Sonriéndole sinceramente, eclipsando el sol con su largo cabello suelto sobre el rostro de él, de Yunsung que sonrojado temía que Mina se acercase un poco, unos centímetros más. Porque entonces... lo besaría!

"Y-y...-" titubeó cuando Mina guardó silencio, sonriendo amplia y radiantemente. Él no podía creerlo, qué rayos pasaba! Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, su rostro pronto enfrió de sudor y su cabeza casi renunciaba a la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas, distintas y desconocidas para él. Él estaba tan nervioso ahora.

Como solía hacer, pellizcó la nariz del chico. "Tú te has sonrojado." Dijo ya sin reír más. Suspiró cuando se incorporó y caminó a un extremo de la plataforma. Por fin completó lo que pensaba decir, y lo señaló con un dedo acusador cuando reveló, "Tú, Yungsung... le tienes miedo a los fantasmas!"

Él sólo parpadeó, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. Difícilmente pudo recordar que _Yungsung _era su nombre, y que ese bicho raro en su cintura se llamaba _espada_. "Ah," tragó saliva, apoyándose en sus codos ante la figura de Mina. "..."

"Pero yo no soy un fantasma, verdad?" comentó con inocencia y sonrió una vez más con su mirada más expresiva que cualquier otra. "Te estaremos esperando en la cena, chiquitín."

Yungsung observó como saltó fuera la plataforma con ayuda de su larga escoba, y se fue sin mirar hacía atrás. Qué rara chica.

Muy tarde reaccionó poniéndose de pie, intentando alcanzarla. "Mina!" llamó, pero ella era probablemente muy lejos de la Corte ahora. "vuelve." Dijo tan bajo, que probablemente él no pudo oírse.

-_parece que ya he descubierto el punto débil de Yungsungése gran guerrero del que tanto se habla- _

"Un punto débil," susurró, entendiendo ahora. Y sonrió. "mi punto débil".

Inútil sería para mí describir semejante sensación, lo que sintió en ese momento su interior. La alegría de haber ganado una batalla más en la Corte del Fénix.

* * *

¿Comentarios? 


End file.
